


Since the Day I Met You

by Kye_Kreole



Series: In Your House of Memories [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Daily Vlog, Fluff, M/M, Youtube AU, camera pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kye_Kreole/pseuds/Kye_Kreole
Summary: Barry's a popular music YouTuber. He also does a daily vlog documenting his life for his fans. Follow along as we get glimpses into his life and the people around him.





	1. Day 114: Thea Queen Gig

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Olivarry Discord Server for the Comment Section. All of you are the best.

The camera shows Barry, clearly just gotten out of bed and hadn’t really gotten ready, his mussed up hair and sleepy eyes.

“Good morning, my speedsters,” Barry cheerfully greets the camera. “How’re you all doing today? I hope you’re all having a great day.”

He moved about his room walking out of it and into his hallway.

“Today’s gonna be a pretty great day,” Barry continues. “Today’s the Queen gig and I can’t tell you how excited I am for it.”

Barry smiles widely and he walks down stairs to the open living room/kitchen area of his apartment.

“So today is gonna filled with prep, practice, and performances. Stay tuned.”

 

The camera shows a group of people in Barry’s living room carrying various pieces of equipment and instruments. Barry walks up to Hartley who’s setting up a speaker system.

“Hartley!” Barry greets.

The man looks up and smiles at the camera.

“You ready for this?” Barry asks.

“Performing for the Queens?” Hartley asks. When the camera moves like it’s nodding, Hartley smiles, “Hell yeah.”

“Hell yeah,” Barry echoes. “You’re gonna make us sound good, huh?”

“Oh so good,” Hartley says.

The camera turns to Barry.

“That’s right,” he says.

 

The camera shows Barry’s face, smiling excitedly and running.

“Guess who’s here?” he says then turns the camera to show Caitlin standing at his island, smiling at him. “The best manager ever, that’s who.”

“Don’t you forget it, either,” Caitlin says. She looks down at her phone and begins typing. The camera turns back to Barry’s face.

“Never,” he promises. He starts walking around the room stepping around instruments and wires. “For anyone new here, Caitlin is the one who got me the the Queen party gig. Thea Queen is turning 21 today and her parents wanted to host a small formal party before they let her and her friends let loose for the night. Thea agreed but only if she could pick the entertainment. And who she pick?”

The camera turns back to Caitlin across the kitchen island. There’s a pause before she realizes he’s waiting for her to answer. She looks up and laughs at whatever face Barry is making behind the camera and answers, “She picked our one and only Barry Allen.”

The camera bounces and turns back to Barry. “She picked me.”

Someone off camera clears their throat. Barry stops hopping and looks off camera.

“Right, time to practice.”

He turns back to the camera and gives it another excited smile.

 

The camera is set up to show the band all practicing. Barry is perched on a stool strumming a guitar and singing into a mic.

“ _Call your girlfriend._

_It’s time you had the call._

_Give your reasons._

_Say it’s not her fault_.”

The camera cuts and they’re in an instrumental section of one of Barry’s original songs.

The camera cuts again to Barry singing the last notes of _My Petersburg_ from Anastasia.

They let the last note sit. Then they all cheer.

 

The camera shows Barry walking into his bedroom.

“Just finished rehearsal and I think it’s gonna be our best show yet.”

The door shuts and he sets the camera up to face his closet.

“Now to figure out the best look.”

A sped up montage plays of Barry grabbing clothes and changing off camera and moving back to give the camera a good look. It shows three different outfits before he settles on black slacks, a white shirt, no tie and a dark red blazer.

Then he picks up the camera and starts talking again.

“What do you think?” he asks turning the camera to the mirror that doubles as a closet door. “Dressy enough for the formal part, but has enough casual vibes to be okay for a girl’s 21st birthday, right?”

He poses for a moment before he turns the camera back and says, “Guess we’ll find out.

 

The camera shows Barry in a car in between Caitlin and Hartley. They’re both dressed up and they’re both talking excitedly.

“So we’re on our way,” Barry says, “And we’re all kind of nervous, so I’m instigating a Superfriends Sing-Along.”

The other occupants of the car groan while Barry hands the camera up to the front passenger.

“So for any new speedsters, some background,” Barry continues, pulling out his phone and starts searching it. “If you’ve seen a lot of my videos, you’ll probably have come across my many collabs with a Kara Danvers. When we started collabing we discovered we were huge superhero nerds. So we came up with our own superhero personas and we wrote a cheesy little song about being superfriends. I’ll link the official video down below. Now whenever anyone is in a bad mood or is really stressed we sing _Superfriends_ to calm ourselves down.”

Barry holds his phone out and a song starts playing from it. The occupants of the car groan again, but they all smile affectionately

The camera cuts to everyone singing along in varying degrees of on-key.

“ _On my couch,_

_You’re welcome to crash._

_And if you need a friend_ ,”

Everyone goes quiet to let Barry solo, “ _I’ll be there in a flash_.”

Then the entire car replies and exasperated “ _Barry_.”

The camera cuts again to everyone holding out the last note and everyone has a grin on their faces. Then everyone is laughing and Barry is reaching for the camera.

Once he has it, he starts talking.

“Another successful Sing-Along,” he says. “I’d like to see you do better, Kara.”

He sticks his tongue out then smiles widely.

 

The camera shows Barry leading the band through a fancy hallway.

“So we’re here at Queen Consolidated,” he says and pushes an elevator button. “The party is happening on the fifth floor in about forty minutes. So, we gotta get set up.”

 

The camera shows a changing montage of them getting everything set up and ready. Different angles, different perspectives.

Barry doing a mic check.

Hartley fiddling with a speaker.

Caitlin talking with a woman in a navy blue business suit.

Barry practicing on the keyboard then switching over to his guitar.

 

The camera shows Barry standing in a hallway with polished green marble floors and walls.

“We’re about to go on, so I just wanted to say it’s time to run, bye.”

 

The camera shows Barry and the band from the side of the stage. They’re performing _Wait For It_ from Hamilton.

“ _Goddammit I’m willing to wait for it._

_I’m willing to wait for it._

_Life doesn’t discriminate_

_Between the sinners and the saints,_

_It takes and it takes and it takes_.”

It cuts to a shot of the audience. Thea Queen stands in front of the stage with a group of friends. They’re singing and dancing along with one of Barry’s originals.

It cuts again to Barry leading everyone in a chorus of “Happy Birthday” while Thea stands in front of a large birthday cake glowing with 21 candles.

 

The camera shows Barry outside by the car they came in, sweat still running down his face.

“Hey everyone,” he greets with the biggest grin on his face. “So the show went well. I even got a compliment from Moira Queen. If you don’t know who she is, look her up because she’s incredible.”

Someone calls for him off camera. He turns and answers them.

“Alright, thanks man, see ya next week.”

He turns back to the camera.

“Sorry. Where was I? Oh right. So, we finished and we were packing up, when the Queens came up to me and started chatting. Moira was the picture of poise and refined dignity. Robert Queen was really nice. Oliver Queen was… shy? Kind of. He’s really hot though, like, super hot. And Thea is really cool. So cool in fact that she invited me to join her, her brother, and her friends to the late night portion of her birthday.”

Barry is practically vibrating, he’s so excited.

“I’m going clubbing with Thea and Oliver Queen.” His mouth opens and closes like it’s trying to figure out what to say, but nothing comes out. He ends up just smiling and spinning in a circle.

 

The camera shows Barry in the back of a limo. Thea Queen has her head on his shoulder. Barry looks like he’s about to combust out of happiness.

“Hey guys,” he greets. “So, I’m with the birthday girl, Thea Queen, and she asked if she could be in my vlog.”

“Oh don’t sugarcoat it, Barry,” a male voice off camera says. “She forced you to do it.”

“Shut up, Ollie,” Thea playfully calls, turning to face off camera. “I did no such thing.”

“It’s true,” Barry agrees, turning the camera to show Oliver Queen sitting across from them.

“As witness, I have to disagree,” Oliver says, a playful smirk on his face. “She nearly took the camera herself without asking.”

“I wanted to see how it worked,” Thea says off camera.

Barry turns the camera back to face him and Thea.

“Anyway,” he continues like he wasn’t interrupted. “We’re here in the Queen’s private limo and we’re on our way to…”

“Verdant,” Thea helpfully supplies. “Ollie’s friend Tommy owns it. We have our own private booth and waiter set aside for the night. I’m gonna get drunk and dance with my friends, my brother, this,” she places her hands on Barry’s shoulders, “hot musician.”

She gives Barry a playful kiss on the cheek. He blushes and Thea laughs at him. There’s also a quiet chuckling coming from off screen.

Barry clears his throat and looks back to the camera.

“So yeah that’s the plan. Don’t know when I’ll vlog next, but I’m gonna try to do it before I go to sleep tonight.”

Thea smiles and waves at the camera, and Barry’s flush deepens.

 

The camera shows Barry in his home in his living room. His hair is mussed up and from the angle of the camera, it looks like he’s not wearing a shirt.

“Hey guys,” he greets. His voice sounds rough and tired. “It’s several hours later and I was nearly asleep before I remembered to finish the vlog.”

His hand rubs at his neck and he coughs a little to clear his throat.

“Anyway. Hope you had fun joining me for the day. Tomorrow, I’m doing a collab with Kara for both of our channels. So yeah-”

There was a loud thump from somewhere and Barry looks up to where it came from. His eyes widen and he looks back to the camera to hastily finish the video.

“So yeah, keep on running, my speedsters, and I’ll run with you tomorrow.”

* * *

**Comments:**

> _@GigglyPure: OMG!!!! I had no idea the Queen sibs were so adorbss_
> 
> _@McJinJoy: They were totes cute, still seem pretty spoiled to me though. I mean a private section in their friend’s club? please._
> 
> _@ImTheOrangeSpeedster: Hartley is so cute!!!_
> 
> _@ItsLinkNotZelda: You know he’s gay_
> 
> _@imTheOrangeSpeedter: Doesnt make him less cute_
> 
> _@PHANatic: super cute_
> 
> _@Ass Ketchup From Feel It Town: Barry is cuter_
> 
>  
> 
> _@superfriends99 I can’t wait for tomorrow_
> 
> _@someBODYoncetoldme: Thea and Barry would make such a cute couple_
> 
> _@Rosa Gomez: He’d be better with Oliver Queen_
> 
> _@lilteapot: I thought so too. I SHIP THEM_
> 
> _@Rosa Gomez: ME TWO_
> 
> _@no12341234: ME THREE_
> 
> _@Queen Bee: They would totally. I mean did you see how he blushed when she kissed him._
> 
> _@Royalthea: Thea Queen and I have the same first name!!!_
> 
> _@youtubeisLIFE: I love your collabs with Kara. They’re the best thing on Earth_
> 
> _@Ross Guitare: OMG  I wished I played for the Queens. . Such a dream… Lucky_
> 
> _@Stefani wuz here: ok but like Oliver was lookin fiiiiiine_
> 
> _@wishigstarzz: he’s daddy AF_
> 
> _@BobbyKash: his voice during Call Your Girlfriend was very on point_
> 
>  
> 
> _@vibezwalkin: ok, but is Cisco gonna walk in?_
> 
> _@GoodVibez how about Cisco walks in?_
> 
>  
> 
> _@hamiltrash: Wait for it is my fave hamilton song!!!!_
> 
>  
> 
> _@xxCupcale_Gamerxx: ok your manager is awesome_
> 
>  
> 
> _@Killer6969: my ovaries just exploded_
> 
>  
> 
> _@lostinspace: Can someone tell me the songs he sings_
> 
> _@BlueAndGreen: Call Your Girlfriend by Robyn the second one is one of barry’s original songs, then My Petersburg from Anastasia, the one they sing in the car is Superfriends by barry and kara  and the one you see them perform is Wait For It from Hamilton_
> 
>  
> 
> _@MikeShadyGames: OMG I never realized how much I needed to see Barry Allen and Oliver Queen in the same space until now!!!!_
> 
> _@SassyGuitaristUncharted: RIGHT? I claim dibs on shipping it first!!! #Barriver_
> 
> _@ArrowsandBeausp: obviously the ship name should be barryoliver jeez._
> 
> _@SassyGuitaristUncharted I mean you’re entitled to your opinion I guess... #Barriver_
> 
> _@thearrystan: neither!! they both suck! thea and barry forever!! #thearry_
> 
>  
> 
> _@MusicatMariah:  This is my favorite vlog and I totally see Barry and Oliver getting together!!!!_
> 
>  
> 
> _@TheCallousOne: would you recommend Verdant?_
> 
> _@SassyGuitaristUncharted: It’s aight. Drinks are hella expensive. Eye candy is good._
> 
>  
> 
> _@bisexualdisaster: um...is anyone going to question that last part??? hmm..._
> 
> _@ArrowsandBeaus reply: very suspicious indeed._
> 
>  
> 
> _@Killerinthemirror: Im totally calling it Thea is going to set Oliver up with Barry_
> 
>  
> 
> _@ArrowsandBeaus: OK but can we talk about Barry’s bedhead?  
>        @MusicatMariah: IT WAS ADORABLE!!! _
> 
>  
> 
> _@ReachMyPokerFace: so who did he bring home last night?   Anyone wants to bet?_
> 
> _@PanicAtTheYoutube: I also want to know who Barry brought home? Anyone think its Oliver?_
> 
> _@thearrystan it’s obviously not oliver, you loser! it’s thea! they’re totally in love!!!_
> 
> _@gayrepresent: nope,  wrong, i bet he finally did it with Hartley_
> 
>  
> 
> _@sexyMeister: Okay but barry’s face when he sings is so  ughhhh i want him in my bed tonight_
> 
>  
> 
> _@ISAIDNOPE: a lot of comments say that barry brought either thea or oliver home but you’re all wrong. He’s been having an affair with hartley for the last year and i have proof_
> 
> _@blueworld reply: what proof_
> 
> _@ISAIDNOPE: I’m compiling a video_
> 
>  
> 
> _@pinkish reply: I was expencting for Cisco to walk in at the end of the video_


	2. Day 115: Surprise from the Queens

The camera shows Barry, clearly just woken up, still no shirt and what appears to be a sizeable bruise on his collarbone. He rubs his face and a smiles a tired grin.

“Good morning, my speedsters,” he greets. He’s walking down his stairs and moves to the kitchen. “How are you all today? I hope you all have a good day.”

He sets the camera on a counter and moves about the kitchen, shirtless and in low riding sweats. 

“So today is a busy day,” he keeps talking. “Two videos with Kara today. A cover for my channel and a cooking video for hers.”

He sets out a griddle and a bag of pancake mix.

“I think we’re gonna do her video first so that Cisco and Hartley can set up everything on the balcony while we do all the prep stuff.”

A muffled “Barry” comes from off camera and Barry head jerks up to look at his ceiling. He grabs the camera and says, “One second.”

 

The camera shows Barry, noticeably more put together and more awake. He’s facing the mirror and showing off his outfit for the day. A faded green shirt and grey pants with holes in knees, white shoes, and large black framed glasses

“So this is the look, today,” he says, tilting the camera up and down. “Nice and casual. Won’t be too hot when we shoot outside. And of course, glasses ‘cause I’m collabing with Kara.”

He smiles to the mirror.

 

The camera shows Barry’s apartment as he runs through it, heading for the front door. His voice comes excitedly off-screen.

“Guess who’s here, guess who’s here, guess who’s here.”

He pulls the door open and reveals Cisco on the other side.

“Cisco!” Barry happily greets. Cisco walks in, carrying a big bag of equipment.

“You ready for this?” Cisco asks, setting the bag on the table.

“I’m so ready for this,” Barry says. He turns the camera back to face him, then he wraps his arms around Cisco and squeezes him in a big hug. “Who’s the best technical man in the world?”

“It better be me,” Cisco says, smiling and trying to squirm out from Barry’s hug. 

“Always,” Barry says then releases him. “Hartley should be here soon.”

He looks off camera to Cisco and he gets a smug little smirk on his face.

“Yup. Getting ready.” He faces the camera again. “Stay tuned.”

 

The camera shows Barry in his kitchen, smiling wide.

“Looks who’s here.” He turns and shows Kara next to him. She wraps her arms around him and waves at the camera.

“Hey!” she greets. 

“She’s here to show me how to make some high-calorie casseroles,” Barry explains. “Because my metabolism is ridiculous.”

“So’s mine,” Kara says, “so it’s a guaranteed success.”

She moves out of frame and Barry turns the camera to follow her. She starts unloading bags filled with ingredients and cooking implements. She stops and sniffs the air.

“Did you make pancakes this morning?” she asks and looks up at him.

“I did,” Barry replies.

Kara gets a sly smirk on her face. “Pancake kind of morning.”

Barry coughs a little before he responds. “Every morning should be a pancake kind of morning.”

Kara laughs and continues to unload her bags.

 

The camera shows Barry and Kara in the middle of making the casserole. They laugh and happily mix everything in.

 

The camera shows Barry and Kara on his balcony. They’re shaded on most sides and have cameras and microphones set up around them.

“Hey,” Barry greets. “We put the casserole in the oven, so we’re out here trying to get a few shots of us singing before it’s done.”

He turns his body so that Kara is in the shot. She notices and smiles and waves.

“You ready?” he asks her.

“So ready,” she answers.

He swivels back to his original position. “Let’s do this.”

 

The camera shows them singing. Barry’s playing the guitar while Kara shakes the shaker.

“ _ Maybe genetics in my DNA, _

_ Something in my brain, I don’t mind. _

_ I can’t resist it, yeah, _

_ I fall for it every time _ .”

 

The camera shows Barry walking back into his kitchen.

“So we got the shots and now we’re just waiting for the casserole to finish. Which should be soon, right?”

He sidles up next to Kara as she checks the oven. She looks up and smiles. 

“Soon,” she agrees.

He turns the camera back to himself.

“Soon,” he whispered.

 

The camera shows Kara in the kitchen, smiling conspiratorially.

“So,” she whispers and looks up behind the camera, “still waiting for the casserole and Barry got a phone call that he had to take on the balcony. Look.”

She turns the camera to face the balcony windows. Barry meanders around, talking on the phone with a sheepish grin. There’s even a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

Kara turns the camera back around.

“Who’s he talking to?” she asks, though the look on her face suggests she already knows the answer.

 

The camera shows Barry with Kara behind him, empty dishes on the counter.

“And we’re done and it was delicious.” He steps back and wraps an arm around her. “Thanks for coming over.”

“Of course,” Kara says, hugging back. “I’m over enough anyway.”

“That’s true,” Barry replies, walking away. “If you guys aren’t already subscribed to her, I’ll link her channel down below. Go watch and learn all the wisdom she has to give.”

Kara laughs in the background and Barry smiles.

 

The camera shows Cisco, Hartley, and Kara standing by the front door, loaded up with equipment or bags.

“Bye, everyone,” Barry says behind the camera.

They all wave goodbye as they leave.

 

The camera shows Barry in his bedroom. He’s changed into a red hoodie, a white shirt, and jeans, and the glasses still on.

“So I just got a call from Thea Queen,” he starts off, “side note apparently we exchanged numbers and I don’t remember doing it. Anyway, so she just called and apparently, she and Oliver are going to Big Belly Burger and they’re picking me up for some reason.”

He walks out of his bedroom and heads downstairs.

“According to Thea, the one on this side of town cooks their fries to the perfect crispy-ness, and my apartment is on the way. So yeah that’s gonna happen.”

 

The camera shows Barry, Thea, and Oliver all at a booth at Big Belly Burger. Their table is covered in baskets of food and milkshakes.

“Look where we’re at,” he greets. Thea waves while Oliver is aggressively drinking his milkshake. 

“So Thea didn’t believe me when I said my metabolism means I need to eat at least double whatever they’re getting.”

He turns the camera to look at the stack of empty baskets on the end of the table. Then he turns to look at Thea who’s shaking her head. 

“We’re about halfway through,” Barry explains. “Any thoughts to share?”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” she answers.

“Oh you’ll see it,” Oliver says and the camera turns to face him. He stuffs fries in his face and smiles at the camera.

Barry turns the camera back to him. “Stay tuned.”

 

The camera shows a larger stack of baskets and two empty milkshake glasses. Then it turns to Thea who has an expression of pure shock.

“You were saying,” Barry says smugly.

“I will never doubt you again, Barry Allen,” Thea replies.

The group dissolves into laughter, the camera shaking and giving a blurry image of Oliver shaking his head with his laughter.

 

The camera shows Barry in his kitchen, a tired smile on his face.

“Back home. Had a great time with them. I think that’s gonna become a more frequent thing, so you’ll probably be seeing a lot more of them.”

He stops and stares off to the side, a small smile on his face as he clearly gets lost in thought.

He realizes he’s still recording and keeps talking.

“But yeah, anyway. Had fun, Kara’s video will be out Wednesday and mine will be out next Friday. Now I’m probably gonna play around with some chords for Iris’ wedding song. Tomorrow’s gonna be a kind of chill day but you never know what may come up. So yeah, keep on running, my speedsters, and I’ll run with you tomorrow.”

* * *

 

####  **Comments:**

> _ @FeelingTheVibe: Am I the only one who whooped when Cisco walked in? _
> 
> _      @aceSpeedstress: Cisco is the best at Walking in _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @gayrepresent: okay, barry totally slept with someone?  I wonder who? It was a male’s voice _
> 
> _      @someBODYoncetoldme: it was totally oliver. I could feel the sexual tension between the two of them _
> 
> _            @yalikjazzz: I SAID IT ONCE I’LL SAY IT TWICE    IT WAS HARTLEY _
> 
> _                  @sexymeister:nope Hartley is hooking up with Cisco _
> 
> _                        @Dancerer: proof?????? _
> 
> _                              @dumbellwhistle: it wasnt a male voice it was just a morning  voice it’s probably thea _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @1999mcking: ugh  i wish i had their metabolism _
> 
> _      @fishnchips: me too _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @musikislife: ohhhh barry keeps giving me eargasms _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @illuminatiisreal666: so when they’re at belly big burger  oliver is like “you’ll see it” which means that he’s seen it before,  but they only met the night before but he he was also with thea and they were clubbing,  which means they shared a meal together….. I can’t help but to say it was breakfast when they had pancakes (which is totally an impress your date kind of breakfast) which means oliver stayed over for the night… in other words they slept together _
> 
> _      @mirandazbae: OMG  totes _
> 
> _            @Julian Montana: why does every one care that barry has a sex life??? _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @wonderingthenight: now i want pancakes and belly big burger _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @aceSpeedstress: Barry and Kara have the best collabs, I wish I had his metabolism and his voice _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @dumbellwhistle: why is everyone saying that Oliver and Barry hooked up when Barry is not really gay. It’s Thea with whom he hooked up. _
> 
> _      @sumdei: he’s bi _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @heythererockstar: why does anybody care with who Barry had sex??????? _
> 
> _      @sumdei: because it’s a fun game _
> 
> _            @troyyyman: as long as nobody harasses any of them, it’s all fun and games _
> 
> __
> 
> _ @touch man: why are most of the comments about who barry is fucking instead of about the actual video. It’s none of our bussiness _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @eyachairam: he should have showed us a a sped up montage of him eating _
> 
> __
> 
> _ @adventureisoutthere: Okay, Barry and Kara in the same video is always great but does anyone else really like the Queens?  _
> 
> _      @ hackert6y7: they’re spoiled brats…. I mean go to a specific BBB because *that* one make good fries???? _
> 
> _            @adventureisoutthere: I personally think they went to that one  because it’s near Barry. Not because of the fries. _


	3. Day 155: Eddie's Bachelor Party

The camera shows Barry walking down his stairs, shirtless and hair mussed up, a little scruff surrounding a giant grin on his face.

“Good morning, my speedsters,” he greets. “How are you all today? Is it sunny where you are? It’s pretty sunny here, so I hope it’s a bright sunny day for you all.”

He sets the camera on the kitchen counter and moves about grabbing everything he needs to make pancakes.

“Anyway today is kind of a weird day,” he continues, turning on the griddle and measuring pancake into a bowl. “I’m gonna spend most of it practicing the wedding song for tomorrow, then Eddie’s bachelor party is tonight and Iris insisted I join him instead of being the best friend she deserves at her bachelorette party.”

He rolls eyes then starts pouring water into the bowl.

“So yeah. Lots of practice and then hanging out with Eddie and whoever is at the party. Cisco’s gonna be there.”

A muffled thump comes from upstairs and Barry rolls his eyes and reaches to turn off the camera.

“Stay tuned.”

 

The camera shows Barry sitting on his couch with his guitar, strumming and humming a sweet simple melody.

“ _ It’s crazy, _

_ Believe me, I know, _

_ But do you trust me _

_ To never leave you alone? _ ”

 

The camera shows Barry in the back seat of a limo, now dressed in ratty grey jeans and a baseball shirt. 

“So I was kidnapped because according to this one,” he turns the camera to show Thea in the seat next to him, “I probably would forget to feed myself.”

“You did it last week when you were stuck on the last verse,” Oliver replied off-screen. Thea laughs and reaches for the camera trying to get it out of Barry’s hand. Barry pulls it away and tries to fight off Thea.

It gets taken from his hand and it shows Thea trying to tackle him. There’s a low chuckling from behind the camera as the two end up in a tickle fight.

“These kids,” Oliver says under his breath.

 

The camera shows them at Big Belly Burger, the table covered with food. It pans to show a small stack of baskets on the end of the table. Then it pans back to Thea’s face who’s just shaking her head. 

“I still can’t believe how much you can eat,” she says incredulously.

“This is nothing,” Oliver says, camera turning to him. “You haven’t been over for Zombie Movie night with Iris.” 

He dramatically shudders and Barry calls out an offended “Hey.”

The siblings laugh and Barry turns the camera to face him. He pouts but joins in the laughter soon enough.

 

The camera shows the bigger stack of baskets and four empty milkshake glasses, then pans to show the otherwise empty table.

Thea is leaning back in her seat, patting her stomach appreciatively. Then moves to show Oliver leaning over the table, trying not to look sick.

“They thought they could at least eat half of what I normally eat,” Barry whispers, then turns the camera to just show from his nose to his forehead. “They were wrong.”

 

The camera shows Barry walking into his apartment, a small smile on his face.

“Back home,” he says. “Now back to practicing.”

It cuts to a sped-up montage of Barry on his couch with his guitar. He plays and writes something down. The light in the room shifts to show the time passing as he practices.

 

The camera shows Barry running down his stairs, the doorbell ringing.

“That should be Cisco,” he says. He turns the camera and shouts, “Come in!”

Cisco opens the door and walks in, wearing faded black jeans and a shirt covered in grease and paint.

“You ready for this?” Barry asks. Cisco’s smile is huge like a kid’s when they walk into Disneyland for the first time.

“Oh yes,” he says. “Paintball, good food, and lasertag? I am so ready for this.”

“Yeah,” Barry agrees. The camera turns to face him. “I’m probably not gonna vlog a whole lot during this. I promise I’ll get some footage of the lucky man. Stay tuned.”

 

The camera shows a group of guys at a table in a steakhouse. It settles on Eddie at the head of the table, eating, laughing, and drinking with his best man next to him.

It cuts to the best man standing up and giving a drunken speech about Eddie and how lucky he is to know him. He then leads a toast in honor of Eddie’s wedding and wishes him the best future.

 

The camera shows Barry on his couch, clearly drunk.

“Hey all,” he slurs out. “Had fun. Super drunk. Busy day tomorrow. Keep running, my speedsters.”

The front door opens behind him and he quickly closes out with, “I’ll run with you tomorrow.”

* * *

 

####  ** Comments: **

> _ @someBODYoncetoldme: i’d like to see more of barry drunk _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @pooperdootoodoo:  should’ve worn a gopro while playing laser tag and paintball _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @gayrepresent: i would have love to see barry during a bachelorette party….    _
> 
> _ @gayrepresent: do you think he’d be the guy to fuck the stripper? _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @12341234no: why isnt anybody talking about barry and his secret lover anymore? _
> 
> _      @saltysea: probably because it's sorta obvious  _
> 
> _            @silentoes: you mean like he’s obviously fucking thea _
> 
> _                  @illuminatiisreal666:no you dumbass   he’s with oliver _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @ImTheOrangeSpeedter:  barry, eat, and take care of yourself   i love your songs but your health comes first _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @Ross Guitare:  why is nobody commenting on his voice… total goals… im pregnant now and im a male _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @Killer6969: they never show him eating everything,  what if he’s faking the whole methabolism stuff _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @Dancerer: ok but can we talk about eddie? DAMN DADDY!!!! _
> 
> _      @swuggswuggonyou: Iris is a lucky lady… but eddie is also a lucky man…  man their children r gon b smokin _
> 
> _            @burruptot: eddie daddy _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @ArrowsandBeaus: Damn, now I want big belly burger. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @Adventureisoutthere: That bachelor party sounded fun, his voice gives me chills everytime _
> 
> _      @youknowwho: barry’s been getting pretty drunk lately _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @FeelingDaVive: cisco walking in is always the best part _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @123123no: did you win _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @ragstar: i love steaks _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @AronDude1969: Oliver’s done with kids lolllllll _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @duderon: make sure to film the wedding _


	4. Day 156: West-Thawne Wedding Day

The camera shows Barry sleepily standing in his kitchen. He just stares at the camera in silence and shakes his head.

It cuts to showing him flip pancakes on the griddle.

Then cuts to him placing a giant stack on a plate.

Then cuts to him smiling at the camera.

 

The camera shows Barry in his bedroom, hair wet and dripping onto his white undershirt. He looks clean shaven and his smile is bigger than before.

“Good morning, my speedsters,” he greets in a happy tone. “It’s been a rough morning but the hangover has mostly passed and now it’s time to get ready for a wedding.”

It cuts to a montage of him putting on his tux, and navy blue vest and tie, checking everything in the mirror.

Then it cuts to him gelling his hair back in place.

Then it cuts to him in the kitchen grabbing a blue boutonniere from his fridge.

 

The camera shows him in a car with Linda driving, who’s dressed in a blush pink bridesmaids dress.

“We’re on our way to pick up Iris and get her to the chapel to get changed.” He turns the camera to face Linda’s profile. “Say hi, Linda.”

“Hi,” she says, not looking away from the road. 

The camera turns back to face Barry.

“She’s the maid of honor so she’s really stressed,” he explains. “I would suggest a Superfriends Sing-Along but I don’t think that would help today.”

“No it would not,” Linda agrees off camera.

Barry laughs and shrugs.

 

The camera shows Iris running out of Joe’s house. Her hair is pinned up and she’s wearing a bright red bathrobe. 

Barry is humming “Here comes the bride,” as the camera follows her to the car.

She gets in and Barry tries to greet her but she interrupts him.

“No talking,” she orders, slamming the door shut. “And that camera better stay off until I’m dressed and presentable.”

 

The camera shows a long white train. It moves up until it shows Iris in her wedding dress, giving the camera her best supermodel pout.

“Would you look at the beautiful bride,” Barry says.

Iris laughs and turns back to the mirror, Linda helping her adjust her veil and bodice.

“Eddie’s a lucky man,” Barry says as he steps around to show the whole ensemble.

“Yes, he is,” Iris agrees, leaning forward and checking her mascara. When she’s done, she turns to smile at the camera.

“You ready?” Barry asks.

“More ready than I’ve ever been for anything,” she answers, her voice full of hope, love, and sincerity.

 

The camera shows Barry back in a car, Linda driving again.

“We’re now on our way to the reception,” he says. “The ceremony was gorgeous.”

“It was incredible,” Linda agrees.

“And now.” Barry turns the camera to look out the windshield. It shows a limo with “Just Married” painted on the back window and streamers waving behind it. The camera zooms in on the window and shows a vague outline of a couple kissing.

“They’re married,” Barry whispers.

 

The camera shows Joe standing on the stage, tearfully giving a speech.

“And I just want to say,” he says between sobs, “Eddie, you are never going to find someone so loving, so caring, and so stubborn.” A few chuckles at that. “She will be your rock and your inspiration, just like she’s been mine.”

A little applause.

“And Iris,” Joe continues, “my baby girl, I trust Eddie with my life every day. He’s loyal, steadfast, and the best partner a detective could ask for. He’ll be there for you when you succeed and he’ll be there when you fail. He’ll have your back every step of the way.”

He raises his glass in a toast.

“To Eddie and Iris.”

The crowd echoes him and all take a drink and cheer.

 

The camera shows Barry on stage singing the song he wrote.

It pans to show Iris and Eddie slow dancing, arms wrapped around each other.

“ _ If you’ll trust me, _

_ I’ll always be _

_ The man who loves you unconditionally. _ ”

Barry sniffles a little in the mic and the whole room goes “Aww…”

It cuts to the last note and everyone applauds. Iris and Eddie stop dancing and walk up to the stage. Barry jumps down and the three hug.

 

The camera shows Barry in the middle of a group, dancing to a pop song the DJ was playing. Some people come up next to him and smile at the camera.

Caitlin and Cisco do a weird chicken dance with him.

Linda blows a kiss and shakes her hips.

Iris kisses Barry on the cheek and squeals in his face.

Kara excitedly sings the song with him.

Eddie does a subtle head bop with a straight face and Barry does it with him.

 

The camera shows Iris standing on the stage and a group of girls on the dance floor. Iris turns her back to them and tosses her bouquet. There’s a mad dash for it. Caitlin ends up victorious.

Barry’s voice from behind the camera calls out, “Go, Cait!”

It cuts to Iris sitting in a chair and Eddie kneeling in front of her. The crowd is cheering and Iris can’t control her laughter. She picks up her skirt enough for Eddie to duck under. Whistles join the cheering and it’s over pretty quickly.

It cuts to Eddie on the stage back turned to a group of guys. He stretches the garter and releases, flinging it to the crowd. Hands reach up to catch it but it lands directly into Barry’s hands.

Loud cheers come from behind the camera, possibly Kara, Iris, and Caitlin.

 

The camera shows Kara at a table.

“Hey, Barry,” she says. “You can totally cut this later, but I thought you’d like a video of this.”

The camera turns to the dance floor and zooms in on Barry, his arms around Oliver’s neck and his head resting against Oliver’s. 

They sway in a circle until Oliver faces the camera. His eyes are closed and his mouth rested in a small smile. They sway more until Barry’s face is seen. He’s singing along to the song into Oliver’s ear.

“ _ I can’t believe it’s true sometimes, _

_ Oh, I can’t believe it’s true. _

_ I get to love you. _

_ It’s the best thing that I’ll ever do. _

_ I get to love you. _

_ It’s a promise I’m making to you. _

_ Whatever may come, your heart I will choose. _

_ Forever I’m yours, forever I do. _

_ I get to love you. _ ”

 

The camera shows Iris and Eddie walking out of the reception holding hands and smiling widely. Everyone cheering and throwing rice or flower petals at them. 

 

The camera shows Barry in a car with Linda, Caitlin, Cisco, and Kara, singing along to an indistinguishable pop song playing. The camera shakes and bounces as Barry dances and it’s passed around. Everyone gives it a huge smile or kisses.

 

The camera shows Barry on his bed, tie gone, shirt unbuttoned.

“Well that was fun,” he says sleepily. He rubs his eyes and sits up.

“I’m gonna go to bed,” he says. “I’m too drunk to know what’s going on tomorrow so stay tuned. Keep running, my speedsters, and I’ll run with you tomorrow.”

* * *

 

####  **Comments:**

> _ @radience: OMG OLIVER AND BARRY I TOTALLY CALLED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _
> 
> _      @earthmove: ME TOO    I SHIP THEM SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _
> 
> _            @totesmadudes: I LOVE BOLIVER _
> 
> _                  @fitz: boliver????   You mean barriver???? _
> 
> _                        @123123no: i prefer olivarry _
> 
> _                              @wizcrek: stop calling barryoliver  barriver boliver or olivarry 2k18 _
> 
> _      @MIRRORKILLER:Dude like everyone called it _
> 
> _            @TheCallousOne: there was this one dude that claimed he was having an affair with hartley  and others were saying it was thea _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @someBODYoncetoldme: barry is so in love… and the way they were dancing together and he was mouthing the lyrics   so cute MY SHIPPER HEART _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @marsmoves: why does barry think that superfriends just makes everything better _
> 
> _      @bisexualdisaster: because it does, obviously _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @duderoos: so how come oliver is at iris’ wedding.  They met 12 days ago. Iris did the guest list ages ago _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @forknut: okay like everyone is talking about barry and oliver  but the true star is the wedding couple IRIS AND EDDIE _
> 
> _      @bongwiththeweed: forget barry and oliver!!!  IRIS AND EDDIE ARE MY TRUE OTP!!!! #WESTHAWN _
> 
> _ @thawhal: Iris looked beautiful in that dress _
> 
> _      @glooped: she was smokin hot that’s what she was _
> 
> _      @forknut: and eddie looked very handsome.  They’re very cute together _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @skylerotp: cait and cisco doing the chicken dance tho  that was funny _
> 
> _      @SassyGuitaristUncharted: Ugh right? More Cait and Cisco please!? _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @Ross Guitar: barry song writing skills are 100%  _
> 
> _      @SassyGuitaristUncharted: you wish you were him _
> 
> _            @Ross Guitar: i wish i had his skills  and his voice _
> 
> _                  @Ross guitar: i bet you wish the same _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @youped: now that cait caught the bouquet i wonder who she’s going to marry _
> 
> _      @rooplies: it’s obviously barry,  he caught the garter _
> 
> _            @smook: how can you be so stupid, he’s with oliver _
> 
> _                  @rooplies: they could always breakup _
> 
> _                        @smook: wtf barry isnt going to dump oliver’s ass just to get married with his manager because of coincidences _
> 
> _                              @rooplies: you see coincidences, i see destiny at work _
> 
> _      @Daisy Duck: i wonder that too.  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @larrywho: are oliver and barry getting married now _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @eddups: does that mean that barry and oliver are together _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @LuigiForSmash: so when are you going to officially introduce oliver as your boyfriend _
> 
> _      @SassyGuitaristUncharted: Maybe when he’s ready? Geez why rush the guy? _
> 
> _            @ArrowsandBeaus: the people have a right to know! _
> 
> _                  @SassyGuitaristUncharted: I have a right to know when you you’re not annoying _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @bisexualdisaster: I FUCKING CALLED IT _
> 
> _      @MIRRORKILLER: EVERYONE DID   IT WAS BRUTALLY OBVIOUS _
> 
> _            @marsmoves: call down with the all caps _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @thearrystan: no!! thea and barry are supposed to be together!! )))))): _
> 
> _      @treblemaker: dude, get over yourself?? Barry is obviously very happy with Oliver _
> 
> _            @thearrystan: no i won’t “get over myself”. thea and barry obviously get along very well, therefore would make a wonderful couple!! ofc im going to be upset! _
> 
> _                  @someBODYoncetoldme:why would you be upset…. It’s none of your business,  this isn't your life _
> 
> _                        @thearrystan: because my favorite couple arent together, duh!! _
> 
> _                              @someBODYoncetoldme: ugh GET A LIFE!!!! _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @SoftSpoken: Joe’s speech has me in tears. It was so beautiful! (‘: _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @ArrowsandBeaus: I’m not crying you’re crying shut up. _
> 
> _      @SassyGuitaristUncharted: Such a good ceremony. But like it wasn’t cry worthy? _
> 
> _            @ArrowsandBeaus: don’t shame me for my emotions just because you have no room for joy in your cold bitter heart. _
> 
> _                  @SassyGuitaristUncharted: Sounds like someone needs a nap… _
> 
> _                        @garreth9345612: you need to eat a snickers dude _
> 
> _                              @ArrowsandBeaus: don’t tell me what to do dude _
> 
> _                                    @garreth9345612: i was talking to @SassyGuitaristUncharted but you might need to eat one too _
> 
> _                                          @ArrowsandBeaus: so was I! This is between me and guitardude _
> 
> _                                                @garreth9345612: i was on your side you rude jerk _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @thearrystan: ugh, am i REALLY the only person here who is disappointed that barry is with oliver, and not thea, smh. he’d be so much better off with her, not him _
> 
> _      @crosler: im very dissapointed,  but i didnt want him with thea… i really liked him with hartley   i just though the two of them would complement each other so well _
> 
> _            @thearrystan: ugh, NO! hartley is WORSE! _
> 
> _                  @crosler: im sorry but thee’s not much dynamic between thea and barry.  And i think thea already has a boyfriend but but with barry being all sunshines and puppies and kind and hartley being all snarky and sassy   is like opposite attract each other… they fit like puzzle pieces _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @bisexualdisaster: damn, this whole comment section is a mess. barry, sweetie, im so sorry. you and oliver make such a beautiful couple!! your happiness is what matters (: _
> 
> _      @praywithjesus: but they dont make a cute couple… barry should find himself a nice girl _
> 
> _            @gayyyyyy: shut up _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @killerinthemirror: this video is literally the cutest video ever?? I love it so much!!! _


	5. Day 157: So Here's the Deal...

The camera shows Barry at his kitchen table eating a large bowl of cereal.

“Good morning, my speedsters,” he greets around a mouthful of cereal. He sets the spoon down and focuses on the camera. “How are you all today?”

He picks up the bowl and stands, moving toward the sink.

“I’m hungover and luckily don’t have anything planned for the day. I’ll probably work on recording parts for the next video. Filming the video in a couple days so today and tomorrow will be a lot of prep.”

He puts the bowl in the sink and walks to the stairs.

“But first, get dressed ‘cause Oliver and Thea are coming over soon.”

 

The camera shows Barry sitting in front of his couch. He’s rubbing his face with both of his hands. He takes a moment before he put his hands down in his lap and takes a deep breath.

“So,” he starts, then stops again. 

“So, Oliver and Thea aren’t coming over. Some family obligation came up. But I still had a nice long chat with Ollie about something.”

There’s a small smile on his face, as he takes another breath.

“So, I was editing yesterday’s vlog when I came across a little video of Oliver and me dancing at Iris and Eddie’s wedding. At first, I freaked out ‘cause it shouldn’t have been there. Then I watched it and I just couldn’t get rid of it. Oliver’s face was just adorable and it was such a sweet moment…”

He trails off, lost in thought.

“About a month ago, I met Oliver  Queen at his sister’s birthday party. The next day, Oliver and I started dating.”

He pauses for a moment.

“We talked about keeping it on the down-low, not because we were ashamed, but we just wanted to get to know each other and see where it went. We didn’t want it to be a big deal in case we broke up.”

He pauses and decides to grab the camera and stand up and walk around.

“So we’ve been dating and it’s been great. We’ve gotten to know each other and we know it’s not ending anytime soon.”

He sets up the camera on the kitchen counter and leans back opposite it.

“Then this morning I saw the video of us dancing, and I just felt like it was time to put it out in the world. He called to cancel our plans and we talked it out. You’ve all seen the results of that talk already, but I just wanted to officially talk about it.”

His smile widens to a full grin.

“I’m dating Oliver Queen.”

There’s a moment of silence and Barry just smiles and blushes.

“Yeah.”

 

The camera shows a sped up montage of Barry playing his guitar, his keyboard, working on the computer. It moves from the couch to the balcony to the bedroom then back to the couch. Then it shows Barry in his second room that he converted to a recording room. He records vocals and works on the computer.

 

The camera shows Barry flopping onto his couch, giving out an exasperated sigh.

“Just finished recording everything,” he says. “Suddenly had a lot of nervous energy to get rid of. So tomorrow will be some re-recording and planning out the details for the video. I think you’re gonna like this one.”

There’s a knock at the door and Barry sits up, a confused look on his face. 

“Hold please.”

 

The camera shows Barry smiling widely and dancing around his dining area.

“Guess who’s here.”

He turns the camera to show Oliver standing in the doorway, shaking his head, but smiling all the same.

“Barr,” Oliver says, but Barry interrupts him.

“My boyfriend,” Barry says and sets down the camera on the counter facing Oliver.

Then Barry’s rushing over to Oliver, grabbing his face and kissing him. Oliver melts into the kiss and wraps his arms around Barry.

 

The camera shows Barry and Oliver sitting on the couch, popcorn between them. There’s an explosion sound coming from off-screen.

Oliver is staring at the television. Barry is smiling at the camera.

 

The camera shows them both sitting on the balcony on a cushioned loveseat.

“So,” Barry greets. His head is tucked on Oliver’s shoulder. Oliver’s head lays on Barry’s hair.

“So,” Oliver echoes.

“People are probably gonna have a lot of questions.”

“I’m sure they will.”

“How about tomorrow we answer some of them?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Barry smiles and lifts his head. He kisses Oliver’s cheek then turns back to the camera.

“Hear that? Got any burning questions? Ask them in the comments or tweet me with the hashtag…”

He pauses to think, but Oliver jumps in first. 

“#AskOlivarry.”

Barry looks at Oliver with a suspicious look. Oliver sighs and answers.

“Thea likes to gossip. She and Iris came up with it a week ago.”

“Oh my God,” Barry laughs. Oliver doesn’t laugh but he smiles when Barry’s head falls back to his shoulder while he’s still laughing.

When he stops, Barry looks back at the camera.

“Alright ask your questions in the comments or on Twitter and make sure it has the hashtag #AskOlivarry.”

 

The camera shows Barry laying on his bed. He’d changed into pajamas and had a lovesick grin on his face.

“So, Ollie’s gone and there’s been a slight change of plans.”

He sits up.

“Kara called to plan our next collab and she decided her next “Good Food, Good Company” video is gonna be her asking us your questions and us answering them. So make sure you tag her along with the hashtag. Sorry, it’ll be a little longer till you guys get answers but when Kara and Thea get involved, there’s no stopping them.”

He laughs to himself and shakes his head.

“Anyway, really productive day today and tomorrow should be a little busier. Until then, keep running, my speedsters, and I’ll run with you tomorrow.”

* * *

 

####  **Comments:**

> _ @someBODYoncetoldme: Kara    why you gotta make us wait any longer _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @makeamanoutofyourself: so who tops? #askOlivarry _
> 
> _      @earthmoves: that’s none of your bussiness _
> 
> _      @crawlingonmypeen: i bet it’s oliver _
> 
> _            @earthmoves: it’s really none of your bussiness _
> 
> _      @thearrystan: THAT’S DISGUSTING!!!!! _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @saltysea: aw, you guys are sweet together, congrats!  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @brownss: why olivarry… idk  boliver sounds better or barriver    Olivarry sounds like the wand shop from harry potter _
> 
> _      @whoopedbutt:you mean ollivanders????? _
> 
> _      @salteans: what’s wrong with that  harry potter is cool _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @krowper: so who made the moves on who? How did it go down that night at verdant?  Did you two dance together and if yes who asked who? #AskOlivarry _
> 
> _      @srowergingyoe:  damn why so curious _
> 
> _            @krowper: i thrive off of vicarious romance _
> 
> _                  @srowergingyoe: valid _
> 
> __
> 
> _ @KillerintheMirror: Oh my god you two are adorable!  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @fruittales: so what's your favourite couples activity? #askOlivarry _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @eatyourcakeandhavit2: what does oliver think about cisco walking out? #askOlivarry _
> 
> _      @cutdabeech: what about cisco walking in general #askOlivarry _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @cuddlybear: so what nicknames do you have for each other??  #askOlivarry _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @spooky: what’s the most annoying thing about the other?  And what’s the thing you like the most about the other? #askOlivarry _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @bisexualdisaster: what’s your favorite thing about each other? also, what in particular do you think it was that attracted you to one another? #AskOlivarry _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @thearrystan: why didn’t you want to go out with thea? *sobs* _
> 
> _      @marsmove: omg  shut up about thea already…. She obviously loves her brother and Barry being together     #askOlivarry (just because i want them to see this and tell you to stop already) _
> 
> _            @thearrystan: im not doing anything wrong! i just ship two people together and want them to get together!!! _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @thearrystan: it’s not even the fact that i love the thought of thea and barry together, i just don’t think barry should be with a man!! _
> 
> _      @trampstamp: wtf  gurl get out. Stop being a homophobic piece of trash _
> 
> _            @thearrystan: im not homophobic, im just stating my opinion _
> 
> _      @sampinner:  i agree it’s such a waste _
> 
> _            @thearrystan: right!! thea and barry would make such cute children!! _
> 
> __
> 
> _ @yondere: i bet barry is only dating oliver for the money _
> 
> _      @Killerinthemirror: Really? Maybe he’s dating him because he actually likes him? Not just because he has money?  _
> 
> _            @yondere: i would like him too  i mean look at all the money he has _
> 
> _                  @bisexualdisaster: perhaps you should shut the hell up _
> 
> _                        @yondere: and who the fuck are you to tell me that… my mom???      she’s 10 feet under some dirt so i dont think you are _
> 
> _                              @bisexualdisaster: ….what the fuck??? how does that even relate at all to the conversation?? _
> 
> _                                    @killerinthemirror: does it really matter who he dates? Its his life? Hes allowed to date whoever the fuck he wants, Even if its a man     _
> 
> __                                          @yondere: i couldnt care less if it were a man or a llama,   barry is a role model for a lot of girls and he shouldnt promote getting sugar daddies   
>    
> 
> 
> __ @bisexualdisaster: since idiots keep commenting rude shit, i figured id ask more questions!!    
>  where do you guys like to go on date night? where did you have your first date? #AskOlivarry   
>    
>  @Killerinthemirror: What do your families think? #askOlivarry  
> 
> _      @yondere:  oliver’s mother is probably appalled that oliver is dating a commoner.  She probably thinks it’s just a phase and is waiting for some one worthy to be with the heir to queen consolidated   
>             @Killerinthemirror: The fuck? I'm sure his mother doesnt care at all, how about you leave them alone?  _
> 
> _                  @crassuplet: im sure his mother believes that oliver is sound enough to make his own decisions and love who he loves _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @queenofpinkberries: so like does barry love [~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ REDACTED FOR THE SAKE OF THE CHILDREN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~] but be so spectacular #askOlivarry _
> 
> _      @bisexualdisaster: bitch, what the fuck???   
>             @Killerinthemirror: Im literally staring at my computer like the fuck? I choked on my drink. _
> 
> _      @thearrystan: you’ll burn in hell for all your sins _
> 
> _            @SassyGuitaristUncharted: Someone needs to step away from Tumblr…  _
> 
> _                  @thearrystan: someone needs to step into a church.. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @Olivarry5EVA: OMG OMG OMG it’s HAPPENING!! Will Oliver sing in one of your songs???? #AskOlivarry _
> 
> _      @Olivarry5EVA: Oliver what’s your favorite song of Barry’s???? #AskOlivarry _
> 
> _            @Olivarry5EVA: Barry IS IRIS PLANNING YOUR WEDDING ALREADY??? #AskOlivarry _


	6. Day 175: A New Video With...

The camera shows Barry jumping around his living room, a huge grin on his face.

“Good morning, my speedsters,” he shouts in greeting. “Today we’re filming my next video and I told you yesterday there was gonna be a little surprise for it. What is it, you ask? Well…”

He turns the camera to face Cisco who is checking off equipment.

“Do you know, man?” Barry asks.

“I do, but I don’t think it’s my place to say,” Cisco smirks.

The camera turns to Hartley who’s holding a portable speaker and testing it.

“Do you know, Hartley?” Barry asks.

“Mhm,” he answers but doesn’t look up and doesn’t elaborate.

“Fine, I’ll tell them,” Barry says and the camera pans to show Oliver, leaning on the counter, shaking his head and smiling.

“My boyfriend’s gonna be in it with me,” Barry exclaimed. The camera moves in close to Oliver’s face. “You excited, Ollie?”

“I am,” Oliver says. He looks over the camera instead of at it, smiling at Barry behind it.

“You have no idea what we’re doing today, do you?” Barry asks.

“No,” Oliver replies.

The camera turns to face Barry’s smiling face. He looks at the camera and says.

“It’s gonna be fun,” he assures the camera.

 

The camera shows Barry and Oliver talking with Cisco who is holding a video camera. They’re quite a distance from the camera. They’re standing in a park and there are lots of families, couples, and dogs running around. Oliver and Barry nod at something Cisco says. They walk to the tree line and start filming.

 

The camera shows Barry and Oliver walking along a sidewalk Cisco and Hartley behind them.

“And we’re done,” Barry explains. The camera moves to look at Oliver’s face. “Did you have fun?”

“So much fun,” Oliver says. 

Barry grins then lifts the camera to get a better shot of Cisco and Hartley behind them.

“What d’ya think, Cisco? Gonna be a good one?”

“Oh yeah,” Cisco says, looking at the footage. “It’ll be a good cover.”

“Yes,” Barry cheers. 

 

The camera shows Barry at a booth in Big Belly Burger. Oliver and Thea were eating. Barry smiled at them.

“And we’re back,” he says.

The siblings look up to smile at him but don’t say anything. Barry kisses Oliver’s cheek.

“How much do you work out to counter all of this Big Belly Burger?” he asks.

Oliver smirks. “Every morning for at least an hour,” he answers. “We can’t all have your metabolism.”

“God, I hope not,” Barry groans then smiles at the camera.

 

The camera shows a sped up montage of the three of them eating. Barry clearly eats more and faster than the siblings. The three laugh and Barry and Oliver share loving looks. Thea looks to them then looks to the camera very smug.

 

The camera shows Barry in a car with Oliver in the driver’s seat and Thea behind him.

“So we’re on our way to my apartment and we’re gonna do a movie night,” Barry explains. “Thea’s in charge of picking the movie, so this should be fun.”

“Hey,” Thea calls indignantly. Barry and Oliver laugh.

 

The camera shows Barry on his couch curled up next to Oliver.

“So, we’re here and Thea picked…”

The camera turns to face Thea and the television. It shows Netflix queuing up  _ Coco _ . Thea has a self-satisfied smirk on her face. The camera turns back to look at Barry and Oliver.

“There’s gonna be tears,” Barry says.

 

The camera shows Barry hugging Oliver as he cries into Barry’s shoulder. Thea’s coo’s come from behind the camera.

“You okay, Ollie,” she asks. Barry looks up and smiles at her.

“If the vlog camera is on, Thea, I swear to God…” Oliver mumbles.

Thea quietly laughs and turns the camera to face herself. 

“Don’t worry, big brother,” she says. “I cried too.”

“Me too,” Barry calls out.

 

The camera shows Barry walking into his bedroom. He shuts the door behind him.

“Alright. Queens are gone. We all cried like babies. Thea especially. Oliver was all stoic and tried to ignore the fact he was crying until the very end. It was kind of adorable.”

He flops down on his bed, sighing contently.

“So yeah that was the day. Shot a video that should be out later today when you’re watching this. Hung out with my boyfriend and his sister. Tomorrow should be a chill day. Iris promised she’d video call tomorrow so that’ll be great. Oh and make sure you send your #AskOlivarry questions to Kara. We’re filming that on Monday. So you have until Sunday to do that.”

Barry sits up and smiles wide.

“Keep on running, my speedsters, and I’ll run with you tomorrow.”

* * *

 

####  **Comments:**

> _ @McJinJoy: Somehow I was not expecting Oliver to be the one to cry. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @thearrystan: thea is so beautiful, omg!! _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @bisexualdisaster: omg, you three are too cute!! do you three do movie nights often? what are your guys’ favorite movies to watch? #AskOlivarry _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @adventureisoutthere: I love Coco! It’s so emotional, you and Oliver are so cute! Do you have a particular song that reminds you of each other? And Have you ever watched up?#AskOlivarry   
>    
>  @Killerinthemirror: this was so cute!!! I love how you three already have movie nights! _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @ArrowsandBeaus: So does Thea get credit for being the first Olivarry shipper? _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @thearrystan: i still say barry should date thea… _
> 
> _ @ArrowsandBeaus: *plays the world’s smallest violin* _
> 
> _ @thearrystan: was that necessary? i was only making a comment, i wasn’t asking for anybody to reply _
> 
> _ @ArrowsandBeaus: *continues playing the world’s smallest violin* _
> 
> _ @thearrystan: you keep being an ass for no reason… _
> 
> _ @ArrowsandBeaus: this is so sad alexa play despacito _
> 
> _ @thearrystan: can you stop? _
> 
> _ @ArrowsandBeaus: not really no _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @thearrystan: alright fine, ill say it since everybody keeps giving me shit for shipping thea and barry. men shouldn’t date other men. that’s why im such a big thearry shipper, alright? not only do they look cute together, but it’s a MAN with a WOMAN. now can everybody just BACK OFF!! _
> 
> _      @ArrowsandBeaus: Alexa play despacito on the world’s smallest violin. _
> 
> _      @killerinthemirror: well then maybe you leave this channel then _
> 
> _            @thearrystan: maybe you should pick up a bible, then!! _
> 
> _      @bisexualdisaster: yes, police, this comment right here _
> 
> _            @adventureisoutthere: @thearrystan Maybe you should accept that love is love and expand your horizons a bit. It would do you a world of good _
> 
> _      @lesbiandisaster: HA GAY _
> 
> _            @Killerinthemirror: *Grabs popcorn*  _
> 
> _                  @adventureisoutthere: *Grabs more popcorn* _
> 
> _      @thearrystan: ugh, I HATE YOU ALL. READ A BIBLE, YOU LOSERS!!! _
> 
> _            @lesbiandisaster: #jesuswasgay _
> 
> _                  @Killerinthemirror: #Hereallywasdontdenyit _
> 
> _                        @adventureisoutthere: #hecertainlywasn’tstraight _
> 
> _                              @Killerinthemirror: also what's this Bible you speak of? Never heard of it before?  _
> 
> _                                    @adventureisoutthere: Must be boring if everyone is meant to be straight _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @SoftSpoken: omg i love thea’s shirt!! where did she get it? _
> 
> _      @adventureisoutthere: I’d love to know this too _


	7. Day 178: We Recorded #AskOlivarry

The camera shows Barry walking around his kitchen, making pancakes. He’s wearing a bright green t-shirt that’s too big on him and sweats. 

“Good morning, my speedsters,” he greets, flipping pancakes on the griddle. “How are you all today? I’m doing great right now. Today’s gonna be a big shoot day. Going over to Kara’s for the #AskOlivarry video that she and Thea have made a bigger deal than I expected, then she and I are shooting a cover together.”

Oliver walks into frame in a grey shirt, jeans, and wet hair. He kisses Barry’s cheek and Barry’s smile grows.

“So yeah,” Barry continues. “Stay tuned.”

 

The camera shows Barry leaning on his kitchen counter.

“So Thea’s here cause she insisted on dressing us for this video and now I’m starting to regret agreeing to that.”

Barry turns the camera to show Thea supervising a group of people in the middle of three clothing racks. Oliver stands in the middle of it, calmly following Thea’s every instruction.

“Barry,” Thea calls out. The camera jerks a little and Thea looks back at him. “Get upstairs and get your hair and makeup done.”

“Yes ma’am,” Barry replies and starts walking to his stairs.

 

The camera shows Barry sitting on a chair a person styling his hair.

“So here’s the deal with this video,” Barry starts. “Once a month, Kara does a video as part of her series “Good Food, Good Company” where she interviews people and feed them. It’s a big deal. She’s had Michelle Obama, Cat Grant, Troye Sivan, Janelle Monae, a lot of big names. They often talk about hot-button topics, their personal lives, their careers, and more.”

A hand cuts into the frame to put foundation on his face.

“So Kara found out about the #AskOlivarry and decided that Oliver and I would be this month’s guests instead of letting us do it here on the vlog. Thea found out and took it upon herself to help out.”

Thea’s muffled voice cut in, “Oliver! Stop popping the buttons off!”

Barry listened and burst out laughing.

“Stay tuned,” he gets out between laughs.

 

The camera shows a sped up montage of Barry standing in the middle of the clothes racks, people moving around him, giving him clothing options to try on, Thea walking around directing them and Barry.

 

The camera shows Barry in black skinny jeans, a grey button down and a navy blue cardigan. He slides on his black-framed glasses and smiles.

“What d’you guys think?” he asks, tilting the camera up and down to get the full view. 

“They better think it’s good,” Thea calls out. 

Barry turns to the camera to show her directing the people and clothes racks out of the apartment. Oliver is standing next to her wearing black slacks, a relaxed white shirt, and a black blazer.

“Look at my boyfriend,” Barry says. Oliver looks over at him and smiles, shaking his head. “Doesn’t he look good?”

“He looks okay,” Thea says, shutting the door behind the last rack. “Best I could do last minute.”

“Well, I sure appreciate it,” Barry says suggestively. 

Oliver shakes his head again. “We better get going,” he says.

“Fine,” Barry says.

 

The camera shows them in the back of a car. Thea is on her phone, Oliver is looking out the window and Barry is between them. He slowly and quietly leans over to give Oliver a surprise kiss on the cheek. Before he gets there though, Oliver turns to kiss him on the lips. Barry makes a surprised noise and pulls away laughing. 

Oliver’s smile is smug and he turns back to the window. Barry turns back to the camera.

“We’re on our way to Kara’s place. I’ve got my guitar and her crew’s gonna help film the cover as well.”

 

The camera shows Kara hugging Oliver. They’re in an apartment that’s been rearranged to have a little set of a couch and chair in front of three cameras. A coffee table piled with food sits in between the chairs and cameras. A light blue background hung behind it all blocking the sunlight coming from the windows.

“We’re here,” Barry says, zooming in on Kara and Oliver. 

It cuts to Barry, Oliver, and Kara sitting in front of the cameras, waiting to start filming.

 

The camera shows Barry on the couch, Oliver’s arm around his shoulders.

“And that’s a wrap on #AskOlivarry,” he says. He turns the camera to Kara who’s sorting her note cards. “Was it good?” he asks her.

She looks up and smiles. “Really good,” she says.

“Of course it was,” Barry replies.

The camera turns back to Barry.

“Now we film a cover.”

 

The camera shows Barry, Kara, and the band sitting around her kitchen table. Kara’s cameraman walking around them. Barry and Kara were singing.

“ _ I get a little bit nervous around you, _

_ Get a little bit stressed out when I think about you, _

_ Get a little excited _

_ Baby, when I think about you. _ ”

 

The camera shows Barry and Kara standing by her front door.

“And we’re done,” he says.

He wraps an arm around her and makes a small pouting face.

“Now I have to go,” he says.

“No, don’t go,” she says hugging him and making her own pouting face.

“I don’t want to,” Barry says, “but I’ve got boyfriend waiting for me at home.”

Kara sighs but smiles. “Fine,” she says letting go, “go to your boyfriend. Leave me.”

“I’ll be back,” Barry says as he backs out the door. He turns the camera to face Kara as she stands in her doorway. “We’ll see each other again, I promise.”

Kara laughs and waves goodbye. The door closes.

 

The camera shows Barry hugging Iris in the middle of his kitchen. Eddie stands behind her laughing as the two talk over each other. 

“Who’s here, Barr,” Oliver asks from behind the camera.

Barry’s head turns and he’s grinning from ear to ear.

“Iris is back!” he announces. Iris and Eddie laugh harder at him. Iris steps back to let Eddie and Barry hug. 

Oliver’s low chuckle could be heard and he moves closer to the group. The camera faces Iris.

“He really missed you,” he says to her.

“I know,” Iris says giving a smug smile and a shoulder lift.

Oliver laughs and turns the camera to Eddie and Barry who are talking about the ocean.

 

The camera shows Barry and Oliver sitting on the couch.

“It’s a few hours later and it’s getting close to bedtime.”

Oliver laughs. Barry turns to smile at him.

“Don’t you have some big meeting in the morning?” he asks.

“I do,” Oliver whispers. He leans over and kisses Barry’s cheeks. “I don’t want to leave you though.”

Barry looks at Oliver then back to the camera. Smirking, he covers the camera with his hand.

 

The camera shows Barry sitting on his bed. His hair was mussed up and his cheeks flushed.

“Alright, time to end the vlog. Hope you had a good day. Thanks for joining me for mine. Keep running, my speedsters, and I’ll run with you tomorrow.”

* * *

 

####  **Comments:**

> _ @glowupgirls: if it werent for kara and thea we would have had the #askOlivarry like yesterday……   like i seriously need it now _
> 
> _      @SassyGuitaristUncharted: Ugh right? I wanted #AskOlivarry not KaraBarry... _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @ArrowsandBeaus: So #Karrivarry anyone? _
> 
> _      @adventureisoutthere: Omg yes! #Karrivarry for the win _
> 
> _            @ShadyMikecon: Or how about #AskOlivarry like we all wanted instead _
> 
> _            @trollololololo: saying karrivary implies that they need a vagina to satisfy them and it’s homophobic _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @southamericanadventures: can’t wait for the #askOlivarry _
> 
> _      @SassyGuitarishUncharted: I can’t either! It’s what I thought I was getting today... _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @bisexualdisaster: OMG YOU TWO ARE WAY TOO CUTE FOR ME TO HANDLE _
> 
> _      @ShadyMikeconic: Right??!!?! SO CUTE More Olivarry! Less Karivarry! _
> 
> _            @ArrowsandBeaus: you wanna fucking go dude? _
> 
> _                  @ShadyMikeconic: Sure, I’d like to go to the actual #AskOlivarry content I was promised. You wanna take me there? _
> 
> _                        @ArrowsandBeaus: I’ll take you to the denny’s parking lot for some ass kicking _
> 
> _                              @asshoper: mikeconic is right  if it werent for kara we would already have gotten the #askOlivarry _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @thearrystan: OMG THEAAAAAA!! so gorgeous! _
> 
> _      @gonetoperu: why arent you dead yet _
> 
> _            @thearrystan: thea’s gorgeous face blessing me on the daily, i cant die _
> 
> _      @lesbiandisaster: no.1 Olivarry shipper bless her _
> 
> _            @thearrystan: olivarry is disgusting, no thanks… _
> 
> _                  @readmyfic: no u _
> 
> _                        @adventureisoutthere: *Grabs popcorn* _
> 
> _                  @ArrowsandBeaus: alexa play despacito _
> 
> __
> 
> _ @adventureisoutthere: You and Oliver are so cute, always nice to see Kara and yay! Iris is back! Can we talk about yours and Kara’s voices? Because Damn.     _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @abandonningyouronemonthlongfriends:   i love theas make up skills i hope she opens a make up guru channel soon _
> 
> _      @thearrystan: OMG YES!! i would follow her in a heartbeat *heart eyes* _
> 
> _            @ArrowsandBeaus: *is still playing the world’s smallest violin* _
> 
> _                  @thearrystan: can you please leave me the hell alone? _
> 
> _                        @adventureisoutthere:*joins the violin playing* You’ve shown your true colours why are you even on Barry’s channel anymore, I mean clearly Olivarry lives _
> 
> _                              @someBODYoncetoldme: we all know your reputation by now   you are the plasticbieber of this fandom _
> 
> _                                    @thearrystan: i didnt even bring thearry up this vlog, but you people dont know how to leave me alone _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @Permanentfixtureafteramonth: Nice shirt you’re wearing there Barry. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @notallheroeswearmasksbutsomevillainsdo:  if barry is a speedster i wonder what kind of superhero oliver is? _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @permenantvacationoutoftheuk: cant wait for the cover   dont really care about the askOlivarry tbh no offense _
> 
> _      @snekamongsneks: *gasp* how dare you _
> 
> _            @permanentvacationoutoftheuk: i just dont really care about his relationships  like it’s really none of my business you know… im mostly a fan because of the music and his voice _
> 
> _                  @adventureisoutthere: I think it’s nice let’s us get to know him a bit _
> 
> _                        @bisexualdisaster: i agree! i love it (: _
> 
> _                              @permanentvacationoutoftheuk: suit yourselves _
> 
> _                                    @adventureisoutthere: For the sake of curiosity why do you watch his vlogs then? _
> 
> _                                          @permanentvacationoutoftheuk: so i can get updates about his next covers/music videos _
> 
> _                                                @adventureisoutthere: Fair enough _
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> _ @quickstanned: Kara! Love the askOlivarry but… Kara <3 _
> 
> _      @ShadyMikeconic: What #AskOlivarry? It was all Kara and Barry. Lucky we got Olivarry kisses.    
>             @ArrowsandBeaus: #Karrivarry _
> 
> _                  @ShadyMikeconic: You know it costs $0.00 to keep your unwanted Karivarry opinion to yourself _
> 
> _                        @ArrowsandBeaus: but how much will you pay me for my silence? _
> 
> _                              @shadyMikeconic: I paid you attention for 2.5 seconds. Does that count? _
> 
> _   
>  @Killerinthemirror: Thea made me laugh, Can't wait for the video  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ @wearamask: im sad because cisco didnt walk in this vlog _
> 
> _      @beahero: okay but how bout he walks in _


	8. Good Food, Good Company: #AskOlivarry

Kara sits in her chair, smiling at the camera.

“Today on _Good Food, Good Company_ , we talk with one of YouTube’s rising stars and his partner who just so happens to be the heir to one of the largest US business conglomerates. You asked questions and we’re here to answer them.”

 

A short title card plays ending with _Good Food, Good Company_ written in adorable cursive.

 

The camera shows Barry, Oliver, and Kara sitting in the soft chairs. Barry has his face stuffed with food and Oliver and Kara laugh at him.

The camera cuts to show just Kara.

“Hello, my lovely friends. We’re here with Barry Allen and his boyfriend Oliver Queen.’

The camera cuts to show the couple smiling at Kara. It cuts back to her.

“Barry Allen is YouTube’s biggest musician both with covers and original content and with 66 million subscribers and hundreds of millions of views with each video, his fame is no surprise.”

The camera shows Barry blushing and trying to hide his face in Oliver’s shoulder. It cuts back to Kara.

“Oliver Queen is the COO of Queen Consolidated heading dozens of subsidiaries including the ever so topical S.T.A.R. Labs as well as other branches working to make the world a better place from Engineering to Humanitarian work which Oliver himself heads very closely.”

The camera shows Oliver smiling his most charming smile and Barry kisses his cheek. It cuts back to Kara.

“They’re here today because they just recently made their relationship public and as this last month has been riddled with hate and negativity in the world and the LGBT+ community in general, we decided a fluff video may be just what people need.”

She looks from the camera to the couple and the camera cuts to show all three.

“Welcome guys,” Kara says. “Thanks for being here.”

“Thanks for having us,” Barry said. Oliver grabs Barry’s hand and intertwines their fingers.

“So,” Kara says, grabbing a small stack of notecards of the table, “I’ve got some questions for you guys and I’m sure a lot of the viewers are eager to hear your answers.”

“Then let’s give the people what they want,” Oliver says. He leans in to kiss Barry’s cheek and Barry blushes.

“Well first off,” Kara says, not even looking at her cards, “I have a question for Oliver.”

She has a mischievous grin and both Oliver and Barry look at her nervously.

“Okay,” Oliver says. Barry picks up a glass with a pink drink in it.

“How are Barry’s pancakes,” Kara asks straight-faced. Barry coughs and spits out some of his drink. Oliver pats his back and he coughs and Kara giggles with a self-satisfied grin.

“Low blow,” Barry mumbles, picking up a napkin and dabs at the stains on his shirt.

“Just curious,” Kara says, looking down at her notecards. “I’ll never taste them myself, so I’d figured I would ask.”

Oliver gives Barry a confused look and Barry whispers, “I’ll tell you later.”

“So, first question,” Kara says. “From @krowper: so who made the moves on who? How did it go down that night at verdant? Did you two dance together and if yes who asked who?”

The couple looks at each other, then Barry nods.

“So, Oliver made the first moves,” Barry explains. “We were at the club in the private room and Thea was having fun with her friends, so Oliver took a little pity and started talking to me.”

“Note,” Oliver interrupted, “I was flirting heavily with him and so was my sister, but she knew I was gonna get him.”

Barry shakes his head as if he’d heard that before.

“Yeah,” he says. “They were competing to see who would end up going home with me that night.”

“So, how’d you win?” Kara asks.

“I took him to the dance floor while Thea was getting legally wasted,” Oliver says.

“Legally?” Kara asks but Oliver shakes his head. “Right okay. So, you show him your smooth moves and win him for the night?”

“Basically,” Barry says. “Then we got to know each other, and I asked him on a proper date the next day.”

“Adorable,” Kara says. She switched cards. “From @fruittales: so what's your favourite couples activity?”

“Cuddling on my balcony,” Barry answers immediately. Oliver smiles and kisses Barry’s blushing cheek.

“Really?” Kara asks, mischievous grin back.

“Mhm,” Oliver hums, his face composed while Barry’s gets a darker shade of red.

“Okay,” Kara says, switching cards. “From @eatyourcakeandhavit2: what does oliver think about cisco walking out?”

Barry burst out laughing and Oliver chuckles and reaches for food on the table.

“There’s no way that’s an actual question,” Barry insists, reaching for the card in Kara’s hand. She hands it to him and points at what’s on it.

“Right there,” she announces. “In plain English.”

Barry’s body shakes as he laughs, and Oliver looks over his shoulder at the card, chuckling softly.

“In that case,” Oliver says, a big grin on his face, “Cisco only walks in.”

“Truer words have never been spoken,” Kara says. She looks down to the next card while mumbling, “Sorry, Cisco.”

Barry’s laughter resumes but calms down quickly.

“From @spooky,” Kara reads, “what’s the most annoying thing about the other?  And what’s the thing you like the most about the other?”

“Well,” Oliver says, a serious expression on his face. Barry’s head snaps around to look at him with his eyes squinted. Oliver smiles. “Barry’s too hard on himself and doesn’t take care of himself as well as he should sometimes. Thea and I have had to abduct him from his apartment just to make sure he eats.”

Kara gives a quiet “same,” and Barry huffs and slumps into a pouting position. Oliver smiles and ruffles Barry’s hair.

“And the thing I like most about him,” he says pointedly to Barry, “is his positive outlook on life. He inspires people around him to be happy and be better.” He makes sure Barry’s looking at him as he says, “He inspires me every day.”

Barry gives him a soft smile and tucks his head onto Oliver’s shoulder. The camera cuts to Kara who has a hand on her heart and was wiping away a nonexistent tear.

“Beautiful,” she says. “Barry?”

Barry straightens up and seems to consider Oliver for a moment.

“Sometimes, he gets closed off and won’t let anyone help him and he won’t talk to anyone about what’s going on. But when he does let you in he’s the most caring and supportive person you’ll ever meet.”

Oliver ducks his head and Barry whispers something into his ear, making Oliver laugh and kiss his temple.

Kara just smiles and switches cards.

“From @bisexualdisaster: what in particular do you think it was that attracted you to one another?”

Barry turns to look at the camera and points at Oliver.

“Have you seen his face?” he asks making the others laugh. “If he’d asked me out before the club, I would’ve said yes without hesitation.”

He stared at the camera pointedly then laughed with the others.

When the laughing calmed Oliver looked at Kara as he answered.

“Not to say he isn’t ridiculously hot,” he brushed a finger on Barry’s cheek, “but his singing and stage presence really attracted me to him. When he performs live, he’s got a way of making it feel like a private show.”

“He does,” Kara agrees. She switches the cards and takes a deep breath when she reads it. “Okay, this one could be a loaded question, but I did want to ask it. From @Killerinthemirror: What do your families think?”

Oliver’s mouth tightens to a straight line and Barry places a hand on his knee, giving him a worried look.

“I’m okay,” Oliver mumbles. Barry nods then looks back to Kara.

“Well, my parents have known I was bi for a few years, so it was more of shock that it was Oliver Queen than it was a guy. My parents and friends were a little skeptical because he does have a reputation.”

“I gave up that lifestyle a while ago,” Oliver insists.

Barry pats his knee. “I know, babe,” he whispers then looks at Kara again. “Once they got to him though, everyone understood and were on board.”

Barry and Kara look at Oliver. Kara places the cards down.

“Oliver if you don-”

“I do,” Oliver insists. He takes a deep breath then turns to look at Kara. “When I told my parents that I was dating Barry, it was also me coming out to them.”

There’s a pause, and Barry holds Oliver’s hand.

“Both of them weren’t too happy initially. My mom came around first that night. She told me she was proud of my need to be who I am. My dad… we’re better now. It just took some time.”

Kara nods, then pick up the cards. “From @Olivarry5EVA: Oliver what’s your favorite song of Barry’s????”

“ _Running Home to You_ ,” he answers immediately. “I remember hearing it for the first time and loving it. Then I found out he wrote it for Iris back when they were dating, and I loved it even more.”

“Why?” Kara asks, face scrunching in confusion.

“Because it shows how deeply he loves and how he puts his love into people rather than things. I’ve met a lot of people who couldn’t care less about their loved ones, but Barry loves so deeply, he’ll write songs about it. And even though they broke up not long afterward, they still love each other, and that song means so much to them.”

Barry’s staring at Oliver in awe and when Oliver notices, they both smile and blush a little.

“Well said,” Kara says. She changes cards and smiles. “Okay so now we’re gonna enter a bit of a lightning round. I have a few questions that you both will have to answer quickly with the shortest answer you can give.”

The couple nods, adjusting their placement as if to prepare for an actual race.

“Alright, here we go,” Kara says. “Who’s the grumpy one.”

“Oliver,” Barry says immediately. Oliver smiles and nods.

Kara changes cards. “Who’s the funniest?”

“Barry,” Oliver says, “and don’t let him tell you otherwise.”

“But,” Barry says, “Ollie has a dry humor that’s hilarious.”

“I believe it,” Kara says. “Who’s the best cook?”

“Oliver,” Barry says. Oliver opens his mouth, but Barry covers it. “Next question, before he says something self-deprecating.”

Kara changes the cards. “Who's the one who likes to snuggle the most?”

“That would be Barry,” Oliver says, pulling his mouth free of Barry’s hand. “The trick is getting him to let go.”

“But letting go means the warmth is gone,” Barry whines. Oliver puts an arm around Barry’s shoulder and squeezes him close.

“I know, babe,” he whispers. He reaches down for food.

Kara smiles then switch cards. “Do you guys share clothes?”

Oliver nearly chokes on the food in his mouth. Barry smugly looks at Kara and answers proudly, “All the time.”

He then turns to Oliver to help him and make sure he wasn’t dying.

Once everything was care of, Kara smiles and looks at her cards.

“Last question from @adventureisoutthere: Do you have a particular song that reminds you of each other?”

The couple looks to each other. Barry gestures for Oliver to answer first.

Oliver rolls his eyes, “Fine. The first time we danced together at Iris’ wedding there was a song that I listen to all the time because it reminds me of that moment. I think that was the first time I said, ‘I love you.’”

Barry ducked his head. “It was _I Get to Love You_ by Ruelle. It’s a romantic song. And I’d have to agree with Oliver on that one.”

Kara smiles fondly and sets the card down. “With that, we have one last surprise. Barry.”

Barry stands from the couch and moves off camera. Oliver looks confused and gives Kara a questioning look.

“You didn’t think I would have Barry on this show and not have him sing, right?”

Oliver nods and settles back and looks to wherever Barry is.

Kara looks at the camera. “Barry is going to sing a song he got special permission from a dear friend to sing. Isn’t that right?”

“That’s right,” Barry calls. The camera cuts to a little set up with him behind a keyboard and a microphone and a guitarist next to him. “I asked my friend Sam Tsui if it was okay to sing this song he wrote. He said he was totally fine with it.”

The camera cuts back to Kara. “Perfect. Now here to sing _Me Without You_ by Sam Tsui, Barry Allen.”

The camera cuts to Barry. He starts [playing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ED4kuu1Quw) the keyboard, simple chords growing into more complex progressions.

 

_No, I don't understand_

_How I held it together_

_Before I could hold your hand_

_And I can't, I can't recall_

_If I knew who I was before_

_You knew me flaws and all_

 

The camera cuts to Oliver who’s watching Barry intently with a small smile. It cuts back to Barry.

 

_Whoa, feels like a lifetime ago oh,_

_And do you know_

 

_Who did I used to be?_

_How was there ever me without you?_

_Don't want to ever be without you_

_Without you, me without you_

 

The camera cuts to Kara who’s swaying with her eyes closed. It fades to Oliver who has a hand over his mouth and his eyes shining with unshed tears.

 

_Baby I can't believe_

_I ever lived or breathed without you_

_Don't let me ever be without you_

_Without you, me without you_

 

_Lost at sea, I found your shore_

_And I can't crumble back to the man_

_That I was before_

Barry looks up, looking at Oliver.

_You're all I am, I'm only this_

_Since my world was reset_

_For the better at our first kiss_

 

_Whoa, the only world that I know oh,_

_Is yours alone_

 

Barry looks down as he plays, voice thick with emotion.

 

_Who did I used to be?_

_How was there ever me without you?_

_Don't want to ever be without you_

_Without you, me without you_

 

_Baby I can't believe_

_I ever lived or breathed without you_

_Don't let me ever be without you_

_Without you, me without you_

 

Barry has tears in his eyes and he sings out with pure love and adoration.

 

_And what did I dream about before I knew your face?_

_In this empty world how did I fill that space?_

_It's now as though I've always known you'd be the one_

_To change my life and make the man_

_That I've become, I've become_

 

Barry closes eyes, singing with love bursting through his voice.

 

_Oh, who did I used to be?_

_And how was there ever me without you?_

_Don't want to ever be without you_

_Without you, me without you_

 

_Baby, I can't believe_

_I ever lived or breathed without you_

_Don't let me ever be without you_

_Without you, me without you, oh_

_No, don't let me ever be without you_

_Without you, me without you_

 

The camera cuts to Oliver smiling and crying as he watches Barry with love in his gaze. It cuts back to Barry looking almost identical.

 

_I don't understand_

_How I held it together_

_Before I could hold your hand_

 

There’s a moment of silence as the song ends then quiet clapping from Kara and Oliver. Oliver wipes the tears from his eyes and stands up. Barry steps into the frame and they share a short sweet kiss.

The camera cuts to Kara.

“Well, that’s all from this special episode of _Good Food, Good Company_. Thank you for joining us in our interrogation of this adorable couple and join us next time for more incredible people. As always subscribe for more news, tips, and everything you need in life. And of course, have a super day. Bye now.”


End file.
